


A Perfect Halo of Gold Hair and Lightning

by hotchoco195



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Thorki - Freeform, it's a little bit PWP, mostly arguing and angry sex and minimal plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's always idolised his brother even as he hated him. Now it's their first confrontation since the Bifrost, and the tension is just a little too much. What happens when Thor does the unexpected? Can Loki believe him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Halo of Gold Hair and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> so I don't normally do anything Thorki because not-really-brothers is still a bit too close to incest for my liking, but I had two very good pieces of inspiration:
> 
> [The Lightning Strike (What if This Storm Ends?) - Snow Patrol](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYLJooDQWJg) & [this pic](http://ramida-r.deviantart.com/art/Thor-and-Loki-The-Dark-World-415334913)

It is hard to be friends with your brother when it’s foretold that come Ragnarok, you’ll be on opposite sides of the battle.

It is harder still when you find out you’re not really brothers at all.

The thing that Loki hates most is that _he_ falls for it. The charm as subtle as a sledgehammer, the brash smile, the incredible feats of strength and fighting – he sees through them to Thor’s many flaws and yet he cannot help admiring the thunder god as much as all the other Aesir. It seems no matter how much they grow apart, Thor will always be his big brother.

 It is shamefully true even now, as the blond slams him into the side of the mountain and hefts his hammer, face thick with rage. Loki still feels those twin tugs of awe and disdain.

“I thought you dead.”

Thor should never sound so sad, so small. His voice was made for war cries and jovial shouts. Loki almost feels guilty for a moment before pushing it away, but the question still escapes.

“Did you mourn?”

“We all did. Our father-”

“ _Your_ father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”

It’s a challenge and not a subtle one, but Thor’s hand tightens around his jaw instead of letting go.

“I care not for any claims of blood. We are brothers.”

Loki’s heart feels rigid in his chest but he’s not sure where the sting comes from. “The Allfather has shattered that dream, Odinson. We are enemies, in fact – children of warring kings.”

“I would not be your enemy, Loki.”

“I may not give you the choice.” He hisses.

“Stop this! Stop this reckless fury and come home. Your anger wins you nothing.”

“There is nothing in Asgard for a Jotunn foundling.”

“There is me.”

“How sweet! You expect me to go back to sitting at your right hand and watch you take the throne, perhaps kiss the Midgardian wench’s cheek at your wedding? I was king of Asgard, Odinson – by right. I shall not be content to play the part of second-best prince.”

“Loki, I have never thought you second-best at anything.”

“Apart from second-best in your affections! I had to fall into an abyss for you to do anything but take me for granted.”

Thor’s brow furrows. “Is that what upsets you, brother? You thought yourself unloved?”

“Love? What care I for such useless sentiment?” he laughs mockingly.

“I will prove it to you then.”

Loki opens his mouth to retort and Thor’s lips smash into his. The thunderer’s grip on his face is strong and his other hand clenches around Loki’s wrist, holding the god close as his tongue begs entrance.

Loki is stunned. He has never, ever desired Thor – at least not consciously, his body forces him to admit as he processes that the kiss is good. There has never been the tiniest indication his brother might desire him, not in all the time they spent together and all their opportunities to be alone. He is so stunned it is a full minute before his brain catches up to his senses and he shoves Thor away angrily, his magic slamming into the blond’s chest to force him to let go.

“What is this fakery?” Loki pants.

“It is the truth, liesmith. I would prove to you how dear you are to me.”

“By attacking me like some low tavern whore?”

“Do you not want me, as I want you?” the older man frowned.

“Take a guess!”

 

Loki’s spell hits him in the stomach and Thor flies off his feet, spinning end over end as he falls through the open space beside the mountain. He lands against a tree with a great crack, the trunk slanting dangerously. Loki should run but he’s breathless and shaking, unable to do anything but glare down at the Asgardian. Thor lifts himself up, scowl back in place, and holds up a hand.

Mjölnir shoots towards its master and connects with Loki’s back, pushing him off the cliff and tumbling to the forest floor. He extracts himself from a heap of broken branches, picking pine needles from his armour as he glowers at Thor.

“Loki, please! I have no wish to fight. If you truly feel nothing for me, I will not try to change your mind.”

“How long have you harboured this secret, Odinson? Hmm?” Loki strode towards him, gathering magic around his hands like crackling green fire, “Since we were children? Since we were youths? Did you think of me while fucking all your harlots?”

“You seem jealous, brother. Perhaps I am not wrong to think you share my feelings.”

Loki flings the raw power at Thor and the blond ducks, the volley shearing off a thick trunk behind him and burning the falling wood to cinders in an instant. Thor swings the hammer, connecting with Loki’s raised vambrace as a green-edged hand goes for his throat.

“Perhaps I’m just disgusted with you,” he squeezes, “Lusting after a frost giant like some savage.”

His eyelids flutter as he pushes back Odin’s illusion, the hand at Thor’s neck now burning cold.

“Is this what you want, Thor? Something exotic? Something taboo?”

His words are forced but clear enough. “I think you beautiful in every form.”

Loki reels back and Thor raises Mjölnir, the lightning striking the ground between them and blowing them both off their feet. Loki picks himself up on wobbly legs, his control on the illusion gone, eyeing Thor warily as the blond resettles into a defensive stance.

“What is wrong with you?”

“I have been mourning you!”

“Do not tell me the mighty Thor has been moping about with a broken heart!”

“Laugh at my sorrows if it pleases you. I care nothing for myself so long as you are well.”

“Pathetic.”

“Yes.”

Loki seethes with frustration at the downtrodden thunder god. This is all wrong. He draws his daggers and darts at Thor, forcing him to fight back. The lightning cracks beside them again and he winces, blinking until the light spots fade. His magic hits Thor in the cheek and the blond’s head snaps back, but he uses the momentum to slam Loki against a nearby tree. His lips seek Loki’s and the trickster moves his face away, Thor’s kisses instead falling on his neck. He nips gently and the Jotunn growls, hands shocking the other god with a cold sting. Thor moves back and Loki headbutts him, slithering out of his hold.

“Do you think this is going to win you the Tesseract? A little affection, a sacrifice for the good of Midgard, and then you can haul me to the Allfather’s feet and run back to your precious Jane?”

“I want nothing from you unless you give it willingly.”

Loki throws a punch that Thor blocks, the two of them grappling for a moment before Loki teleports to the other side of the clearing.

 

“I will not be made a fool of, Odinson!”

“Loki, if I wanted to take you home I could do so by force. There is no need for me to humiliate myself so except to show you that I care.”

“Why say anything? What you claim to want is impossible. You are Odin’s heir. There are expectations for your marriage and I do not meet their requirements, brother.”

“I do not give a bilgesnipe’s horns for their requirements.”

“You should,” Loki laughs, “Or you will not be king for very long.”

“I will not be king at all if that is what it takes, but I would prefer you rule beside me.”

Loki’s spell zaps across the space and grazes Thor’s shoulder. Mjölnir soars over his head in answer, snapping off a branch that Loki has to dodge to avoid.

“Is this your idea of a compromise? You seek to resurrect Odin’s schemes to unite the realms by wedding me? I hate to disappoint, brother, but I would make a terrible consort.”

“I have no patience for Father’s plans or any alliance with Jotunheim. I only want you.”

Loki throws one of his knives, the blade embedding itself in Mjölnir’s handle as Thor sprints forward. The thunder god lowers the hammer to the earth with a fierce roar, the ground rippling around him and throwing Loki upwards. He snags a branch with one hand, dropping back down just as Thor reaches him. The pair fall, Loki straddling him as his fists pound against the blond’s meaty jaw. Thor brings up an arm to try and protect his face as his other hand closes over Loki’s hip, thrusting up against him. Loki is grinding back before he realises. Thor grabs his ass and Loki shrieks, squirming off him.

“Have you not yet tired of this joke, Highness?”

“It is no joke to me.”

Loki snarls and lunges for his throat and they roll across the dirt, scuffling and scratching. Thor’s hands are everywhere, groping and pinching and tugging Loki against him as he tries to simultaneously get closer and break away. The god screams in annoyance and the clearing lights up an eye-smarting green, Thor letting go as his brother’s limbs flare up red hot. As soon as it fades though he’s right back on top of Loki, flattening him into the soil.

“This is ridiculous. Why are you doing this?” Loki yells through clenched teeth.

“I love you. I am sorry if it revolts you but I have known it since I saw you plunge into the darkness. It is the most painful thing I have ever known.”

“You don’t truly mean it.” He gasps for breath.

“You are the lie god, Loki,” Thor licks his lips, “You tell me what is true.”

Loki searches those blue eyes. Thor is as easy to read as ever and though he looks for it desperately, there is no deception in that gaze. It is the determined expression Thor has always worn in battle but there are other things too; something wilder, something intense and almost desperate.

He has always loved Thor – as a brother and as a potential king. Why should it be so strange that the blond might feel the same? That their bond might stretch further than either of them realised? Loki’s thoughts drop into place with a deafening clang and his mouth falls open.

“Oh.”

Thor’s eyes widen for a moment and then his lips curl up as he presses them to Loki’s. This time the god pulls him closer, hands fisted in his tunic as much as possible. The blond’s stubble tickles his jaw as his hand roams over the trickster’s groin and Loki moans.

“Thor...”

 

He unclasps his cape and lets the fabric crumple, tugging at the buckles on his armour until he can peel it off. Loki reaches up to trace the hard lines of muscle and sinew, fingers unsteady as he finally touches what he has admired from afar. Thor attacks the fastenings and clips of his thick garments and Loki rushes to help, tearing the laces in his haste. Thor rends the leather apart, exposing his once-brother to him. His hand curls in Loki’s hair as he trails his tongue up the centre of the milky white skin, lips dancing over taut flesh.

“Take me.” Loki’s nails bite into his shoulders.

“Say it.” Thor whispers against his ear.

The chaos god shivers and bites his lip, arching up against Thor.

“You must, Loki. I will not lie with you unless you do.” He grips his wrists, pinning them above the smaller man’s head so that he’s forced to meet Thor’s gaze.

The blue orbs make his insides shake and Loki’s tongue betrays him. “I love you.”

Thor growls triumphantly, possessively. He looses the laces on his trousers and tugs Loki’s down to his knees, settling himself between his legs. The blond rests his forehead against the other man’s, hands clutching at his hips.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, yes. Do it.”

Thor guides himself into Loki’s entrance, the dark-haired god hissing at the stretch. Thor glances up worriedly but Loki taps his knees against his brother’s sides, urging him on. Thor pushes, forcing his way in almost to the hilt. It aches in a pang that races up Loki’s spine but he turns his magic inwards, easing the friction even as he heals the small tears. When Thor is fully sheathed he pauses, their eyes meeting in a silent question. Loki cups his hand against Thor’s face and tugs his face down, kissing him soundly. He starts to move, slow and solid strokes that make the Jotunn gasp. It is not the animalistic rutting he expects from Thor, though his grip on Loki’s arms is almost painful and his kisses are rough. He breathes heavily against Loki’s neck, panting faster as his thrusts speed up.

“Yes,” Loki breaks his hold, clawing at Thor’s back, “More. More!”

Thor raises himself on his hands and groans, pounding Loki into the dirt with each swing of his hips. Loki is like water, hands sliding over Thor’s whole body fluidly, creeping into every crevice and pocket like a cold splash. He whines under his breath, bucking up against the god as their coupling gets more frantic.

“Uh, guys? Hate to interrupt but I’ve got some questions.”

He glares at the metal man, barely hearing him over the sounds of their bodies meeting. The Midgardian takes a step forward and Loki snarls, a shield growing up around them that cuts out the woodland noises. There is nothing but the rippling green light above and Thor pressing into him, their skin sweat-slicked and sticky.

“Harder, Odinson!”

“Say it.”

“I love you, I love you, Thor.”

 

Tony grimaces as Steve scratches his head, regarding the upturned dome of light unhappily.

“We need to do something.”

“They seemed pretty upset at the idea of stopping.”

“Who did you say this guy was again?”

“No clue, but I’m thinkin’ possible ally. Old flame, maybe?”

“I could ask Fury.”

“Sure, that sounds like a fun conversation.”

Steve sighs. “Well I don’t want to just stand here like a creep.”

“Did you get a gay vibe? I mean, he was kinda flamboyant but I figured that was just standard alien supervillain flair.”

“Stark!”

“Fine, call Fury.”

Steve reaches a hand up to touch his comm and the dome explodes with a scream. The light fans out across the grass in all directions, forcing him to throw up an arm against the glare, and a second later a lightning storm spikes up over their heads, electricity striking the trees.

“Holy shit!” Tony backs up.

Thunder booms like a sonic bomb and they both collapse, hands over their ears. Steve squeezes his eyes shut against the flickering light, curling up to make himself less of a target. He’s still in a ball when a gauntleted hand touches his arm.

“I think they’re done, Cap.”

He sits up to find the two Asgardians still entwined, breathing heavily in the middle of a patch of fallen trees and scorched grass.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. No woman’s ever made me do _that._ ”

 

As Loki feels his heart calm and his pulse slow, Thor captures his lips again and pulls out with a groan. The trickster wants to do nothing but lie there until sun-up, boneless and blissful, but the presence of others in the clearing requires movement. He sits up, calling his clothes back to him in one piece, and waves a hand at Thor until his brother is similarly restored.

“Who are they?” Thor nods to the Midgardians.

“They are with SHIELD. I believe you know them?”

“They search for the Tesseract?”

Loki remembers his plan with a stab of guilt. “Yes.”

“Then tell them where it is and we can go.”

“I cannot return to Asgard.”

“Then we will not go to Asgard. There are other realms, are there not? We’ll go somewhere quiet where we can be alone.”

He looks up anxiously. “I know not where the Tesseract is.”

“Then we’ll leave now. The Midgardians can handle it.”

“Thor – there is more. Things you do not know.”

“Tell me.”

He closes his eyes, thoughts of the Other filling his mind, and it’s like icy water flowing through his veins.

“I can’t.”

Thor tangles their fingers together, tugging until Loki looks at him.

“Yes you can. I am here, and together we will fix it. Tell me.”

And so, as he has since they were small, Loki does.


End file.
